1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus, a detection method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a driver ignores a light of a traffic signal in driving a vehicle, there arises a high possibility of causing a traffic accident. A technique of detecting a dangerous driving in which a light of a traffic signal is ignored and alerting a driver has been known conventionally. It is possible to support a driver's habit formation for safe driving by detecting ignoring, intentionally or negligently, of a light of a traffic signal as a dangerous driving and alerting the driver to the dangerous driving. For this purpose, a technique of detecting, with high accuracy, a dangerous driving in which a signal is ignored has been demanded.
Japanese Patent No. 5627369 discloses an invention of an in-vehicle driving recorder which is capable of surely recording data indicating a state in which the possibility that a driver ignored a light of a traffic signal is high, suppressing a recording of useless data, and easily extracting data of high importance related to the ignoring of the light.
However, it is necessary in the conventional technique to receive external information indicating a condition of light from the traffic signal and there is a problem that a performance in detecting the dangerous driving in which the light is ignored deteriorates significantly without the external information.